


The Long Black Road

by BettyMonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyMonroe/pseuds/BettyMonroe
Summary: Dean, Sam and Reader are on a long road trip between jobs. Dean stops at an adult bookstore and the reader's secret purchase turns into fun for all three of them.





	The Long Black Road

Long Black Road  
My hips ached as I stretched out my legs in the passenger side of Baby. Sam was snoring in the back seat, his face pushed up against the window with a stolen motel pillow supporting him. Dean’s eyes were steady on the road until my body let out a loud “Pop!”  
“Geez, [YN]! Hip, knee, back or neck?” he asked looking at me with a slightly concerned glance.  
I mumbled sleepily, “Who knows.” These long road trips were almost as hard on my body as the jobs themselves.  
It was about 2 AM when we saw a lighted sign in the middle of nowhere off the highway - Lion’s Den Adult Book Store and Novelties. Dean smiled and turned onto the off ramp.  
“I wonder if they have this month’s copy of Busty Asian Beauties.” Dean smiled, keeping his emerald eyes on the road. I rolled my eyes and groaned although I was secretly ready for some adult entertainment. It had been forever since I had masturbated and even longer since I had sex. I was sure if I were to have the chance to get lucky, the poor guy would run once he saw the cobwebs.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Sam woke up when he realized we were stopping, his eyes squinting as he rubbed them with his long fingers. “We there?” he asked in a slightly hoarse voice. He looked up focusing on the sign and realizing where we were, rolled his eyes. Dean laughed and looked at me then Sam.  
“You guys coming in or waiting here?” I opened my door without saying a word and Sam, with another eye roll, did the same. If nothing else, it was good to get out of the car and stretch my legs. I could already feel the sigh of relief that my hips were giving.  
¬¬¬¬¬The glass door was covered in newspapers along with an orange hand written sign that read 18 and older only!!! Opening the door, I caught a whiff of latex, silicone, and cherries. It was a strange yet inviting aroma and I tried once more to fake being somewhat disgusted. Dean, on the other hand made a b-line for the Asian section filled with back issues of Busty Asian Beauties and the latest Hentai videos. I glanced back at Sam who was near the counter looking at a vintage issue of Playboy. I made my way to the lady’s section to search for something that would satisfy my craving. These places always made me chuckle a little. Especially when they placed vanilla things like KY jelly and massage books next to giant silicone fists and ball gags. I found a section of “wearables” and caught a glimpse of The Stinger. It was a pink and black bumble bee with a tongue and a 2-inch stinger with leg straps. It was discreet, which I loved. The guys and I were never really shy about sex but I didn’t want them to know how desperate I was. 

As soon as Sam left the counter to look for Dean, I made my way to the cashier. Pushing the package to him like a drug deal, I found AAA batteries and grabbed two packages. The cashier was skeevy looking and offered to put batteries in the bee to show that it worked. “No thanks”, I said as I tried to look away from his creepy smile. I handed him a stolen credit card in the name of Vendela Banks. He didn’t think twice as he swiped my card and handed me a plain black bag containing my unmentionables. Stowing the bag in the pocket of my jacket, I turned around to find Dean right behind me. He smiled at me knowingly as he tossed two magazines on the counter. The bell above the door tinkled as Sam left to sit in the car. I blushed and looked back at Dean and then back to the door. “I’m going to the car.” I couldn’t look Dean in the eye as I spoke and sprinted toward the exit.  
Dean came out of the door just as I closed the passenger side. Under his arm was a thin bag like mine and a slight grin on his face. The driver’s side door creaked as he opened it to climb in. Tossing the bag behind him to the back seat, he looked at me briefly then smiled again as he turned the key. Through embarrassment, my curiosity was taking over and I was giddy. I was excited to try out my new toy and hoped it would ease some of my tension.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬We pulled onto the highway and I couldn’t take it any longer. “Dean, I gotta pee.”  
Dean leaned a little toward me. “I can turn around and go back.”  
“Hell no!” I protested. “I am not going to venture into the world of sticky floors, and holes in the walls!” Dean belly laughed and hit the steering wheel with his palm. Even Sam let out a loud laugh.  
“Ohhhh,” Dean sighed in a growly high-pitched voice as he smiled continuing to chuckle a little to himself. “Alright, first gas station I see is yours.” I half smiled at him and his smile softened as he looked at me.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Dean kept his word and pulled into the first gas station we saw. By this time, I wasn’t lying and thought my bladder would burst. I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran to the bathroom door on the side of the building. After washing my hands, I looked in the mirror. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail but the hair at my temples had frizzed out from the windows being down. I tried to slick them back with some water but it didn’t help much. Taking the black bag out of my pocket and a pack of batteries, I sighed. The bee was very soft to the touch, almost like velvet. It included a small wireless remote with an on/off button, up and down buttons, and a button with a wavy line which I figured meant pulse patterns. After loading the batteries into the remote, I slipped off my pants and panties and slid the black straps over my thighs. The stinger fit just inside of me and the tongue rested against my clit. I was already wet from the thought of taking it for a spin. Pulling my pants back on, I held the remote in my hand and pushed “on”.  
A yelp escaped my lips as I felt the vibrating of the tongue on my slick clit. The stinger pulsated mimicking a heartbeat and I grabbed the wall before pushing the “off” button. I composed myself then placed the remote in my coat pocket and unlocked the bathroom door. Dean was browsing his magazine and Sam was looking over his shoulder. I wondered if they did this with John’s magazines when they were just curious teenagers. As I got into the car, Sam took the magazine from Dean’s hands and put it back in the bag in the back seat. Dean looked a little disappointed and started the engine once more.  
The rush I had felt from my bee had left and I was again overcome by the need for rest. Sam’s pillow was sitting next to him on the seat so I grabbed it and put it up against the window. Sleep came fast as the hum of Baby’s engine helped me drift off.  
I woke up and looked at my watch. 4:30AM. Restful sleep was rare but welcome and I felt slightly refreshed. “Morning, beautiful!” Dean chimed as I stretched out my arms, my shoulders popping this time. We shared a mutual smile. Sam was asleep again in the back seat. It always baffled me how Dean could run on so little sleep. The sun hadn’t yet begun to rise and the road was black and never-ending. I felt something odd and realized I was still wearing my bee. Smiling to myself I straightened my back and could feel the vibrations of the car sending slight tingles through the silicone and into me. “What’s this?” Dean said looking at his hand quizzically.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬-_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Before I could say anything, intense vibrations were sent through me and my back arched away from the back of the seat. A whimper escaped my throat and I closed my eyes, my lashes fluttering in ecstasy. I looked over at Dean and his expression soon went from one of curiosity to one of devious delight. Licking his lips, he pressed the “up” button and the vibrations intensified. I could feel my panties dampen against me. The bee’s tongue flicked and I felt the pulse change to two quick bursts, then a long pulse. “Dean,” I whimpered as he looked from me to the road and back again. I looked down to see that I wasn’t the only one who was aroused. Dean’s hard on pressed against his pants, and he shifted in his seat to free himself a little. He moved the remote from his right hand to his left, holding the steering wheel with his fingers, the remote in his palm. Dean reached over slowly with his palm landing on my breast. My nipples were hard to point of slight pain from pushing against my bra. His hands were warm and I placed my hand over his, assisting his grasp before reaching up under my shirt and between my breasts to unclasp my front hook. In a second, my breasts popped out of my bra and Dean squeezed and moaned wantonly.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬I remembered Sam sleeping in the back seat and a shock sent through my body. Looking at the visor mirror, I was at ease realizing he was still fast asleep. My eyes went back to Dean as a shiver went up my spine. Leaning onto my hip over his lap and between his legs I pushed the lever under the seat to push the bench seat slightly back. I sat back up slightly and looked into Deans eyes before running my hands over his denim covered thigh and onto his zipper. Dean shifted again in his seat. My fingers slowly pulled the zipper down as he unbuttoned his jeans. His cock was hard and flush up against his lower belly, the head under his waistband. I flattened out on my belly in the seat as much as I could, as he placed his arm over the back of the seat. The tip of his head was slightly wet as I peeled down his boxers to reveal his full length. Grabbing ahold of him, my head between him and the wheel, I took him into my mouth. Dean audibly sucked air in through his teeth with a slight hiss. My lips curled around my teeth as I took all of him into the back of my throat, swallowing repeatedly all the way down, so he would feel the contractions of my throat.  
I continued sucking and licking, and flicking the underside of his head as he randomly pushed buttons on the remote. I felt the car slow and eventually stop then heard a rustling in the back seat. Dean’s hand was on my shoulder pulling me up as he used his other hand to tuck himself back into his underwear. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Sam looking at me with shock and an upturned eyebrow. Dean had pulled onto a frontage road beside the highway that was lined with trees and a fence. It was still dark and haze and fog danced in front of Baby’s headlights. I heard both driver’s side doors open and close, then saw Sam walk slowly beside the car to meet Dean in front. Dean looked very serious and motioned to me with one finger to join them.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
I closed my door and realized that my breasts were hanging free under my shirt. Sam had noticed too as I saw him look at me, his eyes widened. As I walked around the front of the car, Dean turned to face me and leaned his ass up against Baby’s bumper while removing his hard cock from his boxers. I felt a hand creep up the back seam of my jeans and realized it was Sam. Dean’s hand stretched out inviting me toward him and I dropped to my knees to finish what I had started. Sam’s hand dropped with me and snaked around the front of my hip to undo my pants. I could feel his large hands rough on both hips as he slid down my jeans and my now soaked panties. His hands left me and I grabbed Dean to place him back in my mouth.  
Sam’s left hand returned to my hip and I felt him pull up the strap of my still buzzing bee, removing it from my pussy. The stinger was replaced with his warm skin, slowly sinking into me. I moaned, with Dean still in my mouth causing Dean to moan in return. Dean moved his hand to the back of my head gently guiding me around his shaft. Sam’s hand slid across my skin and up my side, under my shirt to feel my throbbing breasts. His fingers finding my nipple and pulling gently as he slid in and out of me. Dean reached down with both hands to pull my t-shirt off over my head. I found his cock again with my mouth and his moaning became louder signaling that he was ready. Sam’s rhythm increased and I could hear his breath become more labored.  
Dean’s body began to shake as he throbbed in my mouth. I pulled off quickly keeping up the pace of my mouth with my hand. As come began to burst from Dean, he let out a loud groan and I could feel Sam thrusting harder until I knew he was coming too. The combination of seeing Dean release and feeling Sam throbbing has he came, sent me into my own spine-tingling orgasm. I screamed as I reached my free hand back to grab Sam’s head, entangling my fingers in his hear. Sam nuzzled his face in my neck while grunting and slowing his finishing thrusts. I looked up at Dean as he smiled at me and placed a gentle hand on my chin. His come dripped down between my breasts and down my belly. Sam rested is head against my back and I could feel his breath slow in my ear. Dean slinked down to meet me on the ground as he pushed himself back into his boxers. He pulled me close, kissing my hard. I could feel Sam sit back and sensed he was pulling himself together behind me. Dean and I filed suit and I looked around for my t-shirt. I found it sitting crumpled on the gravel shoulder and reached for it, giving it a shake. Sliding it back over my head, I turned around to find Sam behind me redressed. Sam too pulled me close and kissed me hard, his soft tongue sliding over mine.  
Sam let go and smiled at me as he looked into my eyes and took my hand in his. Dean had already gotten back into the car and restarted the engine. We walked back to the car and Sam opened the door for me. Before climbing in I realized the bee was still going though it was still pushed up toward my belly. I grabbed the remote off the dash and pushed the “off” button as Dean looked at me with a smirk. Sam cleared this throat from the back seat and I caught a glimpse of him smiling in the visor mirror. No one spoke a word as we drove toward the sunrise but I knew this would change everything.


End file.
